The 7th
by cokabi
Summary: this is my 2nd story, it's still based on Fatal Frame series, but this time it's original idea, not fanfiction anymore. well. . not gonna say much about it, hope you guys enjoys it, and really realy sorry i uploaded it in indonesian language, i will make it in english once it's complete. . thank you xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -The Game-

Tokyo , Jepang 2014 seperti biasa keadaan pusat kota disibukan dengan berbagai kegiatan mulai dari fashion, bisnis dan tak luput pula hiburan hiburan yang sudah banyak peningkatan di Negara ini. Tahun 2014 jepang mendapatkan predikat the best game developer in the world. Jepang sangat digemari dengan genre originalnya dalam suau permainan, yaitu horror tradisional, gumam salah seorang pemilik developer game terkenal di jepang yang bernama Michael Suzuki. 24 oktober 2014, tepat di saat Michael mempublishkan karya terbarunya, sebuah game horror yang berjudul "The 7th".

Michael Suzuki, seorang mahasiswa keturunan jepang- jerman, direkrut oleh perushaan game terbesar di jepang atas ide cerita maupun pemimpin dari project karya terbarunya sendiri itu. Game ini diangkkat dari sebuah kejadian. .yaa sebenarnya seperti sebuah tragedy yang terjadi pada jaman dahulu tepatnya di sebuah pedesaan tak jauh dari tempat asal saya. Game ini sendiri menceritakan tentang seorang pendeta wanita yang di bunuh dan dikhianati oleh warga sekitar saat menjalankan sebuah ritual tersebut untuk mendapatkan kehormatan dan pengakuan akan keluarganya.

Ritual yang selalu di lakukan di desa tersebut mewajibkan seorang pendeta tepatnya seorang wanita yang dipersembahkan oleh setiap kepala keluarga disana untuk menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh melewati 7 hutan yang konon katanya merupakan tempat suci sekaligus gaib, yaah. . lebih baik saya tidak berbicara lebih banyak lagi, mari kita lanjutkan dengan pengesahan publikasi dari the 7th ini, kata Michael sambil mengangkat sebuah cover DVD game berjudulkan The 7th miliknya.

Tak menyangka game The 7th sangat di gemari di segala tingkat usia. Belum sempat mencapai setengah tahun, game ini sudah berhasil meraih peringkat 10 besar dari the best game of the month, bahkan of the year.

" kalian harus coba game baru itu sekarang " kata seorang remaja kepada teman2nya yang berkumpul di sebuah kedai.

"game yang mendapat banyak penghargaan itu ?" Tanya salah seorang temannya

"iya The 7th itu, game horror itu. ." jawabnya

"emang game seperti apa itu ? " Tanya anak lain yang langsung ikut bergabung

"ya kalo liat dari websitenya sih, kita di tuntut untuk memerankan seorang pendeta dalam mencapai ritual melewati 7 hutan dengan hanya di bekali lentera" jawabnya

"terus tantangannya apa nih ? " tanya anak itu lagi

"ya tantangannya itu kita akan diganggu oleh roh roh dari para pendeta yang menjalankan ritual itu di masa lalu, yah semacam hantu begitu" jawabnya

"ah paling hanya menembak nembak hantu, atau memukul mukul, sama seperti game lainnya"

"eh tapi katanya game itu belum pernah ada yang berhasil buat di tamatin, dan ada rumor bilang kalo pembuatnya pun Michael Suzuki ga berhasil beresin game itu,tapi ada yang bilang juga kalo game itu udah selesai di buat, tapi tidak ada satu pemain pun yang menyelesaikan hutan ke 7 . walaupun ada yang sampe di hutan ke tujuh, pasti aja pemainya kalah dengan hantu sosok perempuan berkimono putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah."

"ah masa sih? Sebegitu susahnya? Kita kan sudah sering main game seperti itu, tidak ada game yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan. ." kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil bergaya

"serius. . dan selain itu juga kalo kita sering kalah di game itu, tiba tiba console kita bisa mati sendiri. . ada juga yang bilang muncul gambar atau suara gitu, aneh banget kan? Banyak yang mengira itu mungkin sebuah bug yang diciptakan oleh developer, namun sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari pihak Michael sendiri, bahkan aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa Michael menghilang begitu saja dari aparteennya. " jelas salah satu dari mereka

"ah jangan ngawur cerita dong, belum pernah denger nih berita kaya gituan. Bohong aja kerjaan nya " ucap salah satu anak dan membuat anak lainnya beranggapn sama

"yaudah kalo gak percaya, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan bersama sama kalo itu semua bener oke? " kata anak itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah DVD game the 7th dari dalam tasnya.

"ga ah, kita sudah keasikan main game online ini, kamu saja yang mencoba duluan, kalau seru banget baru kita ikut. ."

"okelah kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya mala mini. ." kata anak itu

"oke Keanu, kita tunggu cerita kamu " kata teman temannya sambil kembali melanjutkan game onlinenya.

Setelah kejadian itu Keanu merasa tertantang untuk memainkan game itu. Keanu pada dasarnya tidaklah penakut, dia mampu tertawa saat melihat hantu atau hal menyeramkan yang mencoba mengagetinya.

Selama berjam jam Keanu terus bermain, setiap level ia lalui, setiap rahasia di dalam game dia temukan.

"hmm. . apa seramnya? Hantunya cakep cakep begini. .tapi. . memang agak sedikit aneh, sebuah game yang sudah berumur hamper setengah tahun, namun sama sekali belum ada orang yang berhasil menyelesaikannya. Bahkan sampai di walkthrough saja mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bug yang sampai sekarang belum diperbaiki oleh pihak developer" pikir Keanu

Karena penasaran, Keanu terus melanjutkan permainannya melewati tingkat 1,2,3 sampai pada akhirnya dia mencapai tingkat ke 7

"oke. . ini dia, mungkin aku akan dapat menjadi orang pertama yang mampu menyelesaikannya. ." pikirnya

Sesaat ketika karakter Keanu memasuki gerbang ke 7 , suara dari video game tiba – tiba lenyap . Keanu berpikir mungkin itu salah satu bug dari game itu.

Level itu memang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk memberikan rasa seram dan menegangkan. Keanu sendiri sampai berkeringat ketika memainkannya. Ketika Keanu sampai pada misi terakhir, ia menemukan sesosok wanita berkimono putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah, Keanu dengan segera melirik box perintah petunjuk game yang memberitahukan bahwa ia harus lari dari wanita itu. Dengan cepat Keanu membalikkan pandangan karakternya kea rah sebaliknya, namun tak disangka, wanita berkimono itu sudah berada di belakangnya tepat di depan layar televisinya.

"Whoaaaa!" jerit Keanu sampai terlompat ke belakang

Secara perlahan layar game itu menjadi merah dan bertuliskan game over, pertanda player sudah kalah. Keanu terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi layar televisina sambil meraih joystick yang terjatuh saat ia terkaget.

"hoo. .boleh juga game ini" pikirnya sambil mencoba mengulangi level dimana dia kalah.

Instruksi yang diberikan game ini memanglah untuk melarikan diri dari hantu wanita itu, namun berkali kali Keanu mencoba untuk melarikan diri, ia selalu tertangkap olehnya.

"apa. .apaan ini. . susah sekali untuk lari" katanya perlahan

*Bzzt*

Layar televisi Keanu terlihat seperti sedang rusak selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menunjukkan pemandangan hutan itu.

"hm? Apa lagi sekarang?" katanya kesal

Sesaat kemudian, layar gamenya kembali dipenuhi oleh wajah wanita itu.

"ha. . aku tidak akan kaget lagi. . aku sudah tahu caramu. ." kata Keanu

Namun kali ini tidak muncul tulisan game over dimanapun. Tiba tiba layar televisenya terbagi menjadi 2 dan terdiam seperti sedang error dan tepat pada kotak instruksi misi, tertuliskan "come closer". Keanu terdiam sambil terus memandangi instruksi itu.

"men. .dekat?" katanya

Ia mencoba memencet semua tombol pada joysticknya untuk mengecek apa gamenya benar benar error atau tidak.

"duh . . udah susah, sekarang ng-Hang begini gamenya. ." katanya sambil mendekati consolenya

Sesaat ketika Keanu hamper menyentuh tombol power pada consolenya, tiba tiba Keanu dikagetkan dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dari dalam layar itu.

"aaaaah! A. .apa ini?" teriaknya

Cahaya itu bersinar memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum pada akhirnya layar televise beserta console itu padam, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Keanu dari ruangan itu.

Lenyapnya anak itu dengan cepat tersebar ke media massa, dengan anggapan yang bermacam macam seperti penculikan, pembunuhan, dan lainnya. namun, hal ini diikuti oleh berita berita berikutnya dimana beberapa orang di sekitar daerah itu juga ikut menghilang secara misterius. Rumor akan adanya pembunuhan dan penculikan massal beredar dimana mana, tanpa adanya rumor dan kecurigaan terhadap permainan baru tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Yuri Tsukikana-

"3 tahun. ." pikirku sambil memandangi papan nama stasiun di depanku.

Pada hari ini aku kembali menginjakan kakiku di kota kelahiranku Tokyo- Jepang, tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini. Kota yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupku selama 17 tahun.

Aku kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjtkan sebuah riset yang terbengkalai akibat suatu hal yang membuatku harus menetap di luar negeri selama 3 tahun.

Suasana jepang sekarang tidak jauh beda, masih dengan orang- orang yang sibuk hilir mudik, suhu di jepang saat ini cukup membuat aku tak heran melihat orang orang di sekelilingku memakai baju tebal beserta syal. Jepang sedang berada di musim dingin dengan suhu 5 derajat celcius.

Sebelumnya aku Yuri Tsukikana 20 tahun , seorang jurnalis, namun untuk saat ini sebagai penulis artikel untuk sebuah majalah terkenal di jepang.

Risetku ialah tentang kasus hilangnya beberapa orang yang secara misterius di kota itu. Tidak ada tanda tanda perlawanan, bercak darah, ataupun tanda tanda pengrusakan pada interior tempat tinggal. Keanehan inilah yang membuatku semangat untuk mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terhadap para korban tersebut.

"Keanu. . . " kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang

Ia, aku kehilangan kekasihku, Keanu todo, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Tanpa adanya tanda tanda penculikan atau semacamnya. Pihak kepolisian menutup kasus itu karena tidak dapat mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang hilangnya Keanu, maupun orang orang lainnya.

Setelah beristirahat satu hari, aku memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan risetku. Pertama tama aku menuju kantor kepolisian untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut dari kasus tersebut. Kepala inspektur yang pada waktu itu memimpin investigasi tentang kasus ini memberikanku sbuah kotak berkas yang sudah cukup tertutup debu. Di dalamnya aku menemukan berbagai file dan benda benda yang diduga sebagai petunjuk.

"mungkin ini terdengar sedikit aneh" kata inspektur itu

"a. . aneh?" kataku kebingungan

"hampir semua tempat tinggal korban itu tidak mengalami atau adanya tanda tanda perusakan, tidak ada bercak darah, tidak ada tanda tanda pembobolan atau semacamnya, yang dapat kami temukan hanyalah televise yang menyala beserta sebuah console game yang rusak." Katanya sambil meraba dahinya

"tv. . konsol. . konsol game?" tanyaku

"iya, keseluruhan dari 14 kasus itu, memiliki kesamaan yaitu konsol game yang rusak, dan tv yang menyala namun tidak menyiarkan apa apa." Katanya

Aku meraba dahiku sembari memikirkan tentang petunjuk itu.

"oh. . iya, satu lagi, dari semua kasus itu, mereka tampaknya memiliki CD game ini di dalam konsolnya yang rusak. .kami sudah mencoba untuk memutarnya di ruangan pemeriksaan, namun sepertinya game ini juga rusak" kata inspektur itu sambil menunjukkan CD game itu.

Tanpa berkata kata, aku segera mendekatkan wajahku terhadap kotak cd itu.

"7th . . the game. ." kataku membaca judul kotak itu

Aku memutuskan untuk meminjam CD game itu, karena kepolisian memiliki banyak CD game yang rusak itu, akhirnya inspektur itu mengijinkanku untuk meminjamnya dengan syarat akan mengembalikan dan melaporkan apa saja yang bisa kutemukan dari benda itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera membuka berbagai situs web tentang game itu, tak kusangka, game itu memanglah sangat bermasalah web pertama menjelaskan tentang menghilangnya Michael Suzuki, sang developer game tersebut, web kedua memposting tentang mitos mitos yang terdapat tentang game tersebut, dimulai dari keanehan yang terjadi terhadap pemain ketika sedang memainkannya, hingga level yang tidak bisa dimainkan, sampai berita berita hilangnya beberapa orang secara misterius ketika sedang memainkannya. semakin lama dan banyak website yang aku buka, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa game ini, mungkin menjadi salah satu penyebab hilangnya Keanu.

Aku menghentikan pencarianku, perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah blog yang dituliskan secara anonym (tanpa nama).

"mungkin. . mereka semua terjebak di dalam permainan itu?"

Kata kata itu sungguh menyita perhatianku. aku membaca bagian komen dimana beberapa orang yang tertawa dan tidak mempercayai tulisan dari author blog tanpa nama itu.

"bagaimana mungkin. . masuk. ." pikirku

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. aku kemudian teringat akan rusaknya game itu pada ke 14 korban yang hilang, bukankah itu sesuatu yang aneh?

Aku mencoba mencari tentang hal tersebut di internet, dan memang banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menanyakan hal yang sama, meskipun postingan terakhir tertanggal sekitar 2-3 tahun lalu.

"game ini rusak ya? Kemarin aku mencoba memainkanna namun tidak keluar gambar apa apa. ."

"masa sih? Aku kemarin main bisa saja"

"eh? Aku juga kemarin saat main bersama temanku, tidak muncul gambar apa apa"

Ribuan komentar aku baca dan lewatkan, hingga aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah tiba pada komentar terbawah.

"terima kasih atas sarannya, akhirnya aku bisa memainkannya juga"

"eh?" kataku sambil segera mencoba membaca komentar komentar di atasnya.

Aku menemukan sebuah postingan komentar dari anonym yang terlihat lumayan panjang.

"untuk para pemain yang tidak dapat memainkannya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu bug ataupun fitur baru dari game ini, tapi game ini memang tidak dapat dimainkan apabila kalian sedang beramai ramai, pernahkah kalian mencoba memainkannya sendirian? Atau mungkin juga kalian bisa mencoba untuk memainkannya pada malam hari? Mungkin saja game ini memiliki fitur hanya bisa dimainkan saat malam hari, sama seperti game website yang hanya bisa dibuka setelah jam 6 sore sampai jam 6 pagi itu. ."

Setelah komentar anonym itu, yang ada hanyalah komentar dimana orang orang itu berterimakasih atas sarannya.

"malam hari. . sendirian?" pikirku

Aku menutup laptopku sambil melirik jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk. Jam itu menunjukan pukul sore. Aku menghela nafas panjang .

"Keanu. . masuk ke dalam permainan itu?" pikirku

Sebelum mengeluarkan konsol yang dahulu pernah diberikan oleh Keanu, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhku dengan berendam air hangat.

aku menutup mataku sambil mengusap dahiku dengan handuk yang basah dengan air hangat. Sekilas aku teringat akan masa lalu kami. Kami senang bermain di taman tepat di depan rumah kami, bermain di taman bermain bersama anak anak lain, aku teringat saat itu juga Keanu menghadang seekor anjing liar ketika aku merasa terancam akan keberadaannya. Berbagai kenangan kecil dan manis itu membuatku tak kuasa menahan air mataku.

Aku teringat. . dia yang selalu mensupportku ketika masih sekolah, seorang yang bercita cita menjadi seorang developer game terkenal, seorang yang selalu mencoba membuatku memainkan game yang dia suka, seorang yang selalu tersenyum. . sambil menghiburku ketika aku sedang tidak enak badan. Dan seorang yang membuatku, benar benar merasakan cinta, untuk pertama kalinya.

"ke. . hiks . .a. .aku . pasti akan menemukanmu . .kemanapun kamu pergi. . pasti. . aku pasti. . hiks. . sekarang. . giliranku. . untuk melindungimu. ." kataku sambil terisak.

To be continue

"1st Gate, are. . you there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1st Gate, are. . you there? -

Tidak terasa sudah sejam aku berendam, sambil menangisi Keanu.

"uh. . apakah itu semua mungkin? " pikirku sambil membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin.

Waktu saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam

Aku langsung masuk kamar setelah selesai berendam, aku rapikan baju mandiku, aku langsung mencoba menyalakan konsol yang dulu diberikan Keanu sebagai hadiah kelulusan ku. Konsol itu sudah lama sekali tidak kusentuh lagi, apalagi semenjak hilangnya Keanu. Aku mengambil sebuah tissue untuk membersihkannya sedikit sambil menunggu ia menyala.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, aku memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu dan kembali sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangku dengan handuk.

"apakah benar benar bisa?" pikirku, teringat akan komentar komentar orang di blog tadi

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera menyalakan konsol itu dan mengambil kotak kaset itu. Sekilas aku memandangi cover game itu, cover game itu hanyalah terdiri dari sebuah kotak bertuliskan the 7th, dengan sebuah bayangan hitam di belakangnya serta pepohonan seperti hutan pada latarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk berfokuskan untuk mencoba permainan itu. Maka aku pun segera memasukkan CD game itu.

Layar pertama yang muncul ialah seperti biasa yaitu logo dari konsolku, aku menyilangkan jariku, berharap game itu akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan di blog. Hingga layar berikutnya pun muncul. .

"A game By Michael Suzuki"

"based on true story "

"b. .bisa? a. .ajaib. ." pikirku

Tak kusangka perintah dari orang tak dikenal di blog itu benar benar bekerja. Permainan itu dimulai dengan potongan potongan film yang biasanya merupakan bagian dari game itu sendiri. Aku hanya dapat melihat sekilas beberapa potongan film seperti teriakan, pepohonan, beberapa lentera yang menyala, dan lainnya. beberapa saat kemudian, aku di perintahkan untuk membuat seorang karakter baru, tanpa berlama lama aku langsung membuatnya,game ini memang aneh, dalam pemuatan karakter. Pertama aku harus memasukan nama

"Yuri " aku mengisinya

Jenis kelamin

"wanita " isiku

Astrologi

"a..astrologi? baru kali ini aku memainkan game ditanya mengenai astrologi" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengisinya.

Setelah selesai mengisi info game ini kembali menampilkan flashback cerita yang diambil dari game ini.

Camera dibuat menjadi pandangan orang pertama, dimana kamera itu bergerak cepat menampilkan masa masa sebelumnya, banyak teriakan dan ucapan mantra dalam video flashback itu.

Tiba tiba layar menjadi gelap, dan muncul sebuah petunjuk di box kiri layar

"apakah kamu siap, YURI?"

"huh?"

Belum sempat aku berpikir panjang, tiba tiba layar menjadi putih dan sangat menyilaukan, seperti ada cahaya yang sedang keluar dari televisiku.

"AAAaaaaaagh. . ." jeritku sambil menutup mataku dan menghalau sinar itu.

Tiba tiba sekelilingku terdengar seperti ada angin yang bertiup sangat kencang melewati seluruh isi kamarku. Aku terus menjerit sambil menutup mataku. .

" . . Haah!. .haah. .hah. ."

Tiba tiba semua terasa tenang, aku dapat merasakan hembusan angina yang lembut di wajah dan seluruh tubuhku. Secara perlahan aku menyingkirkan tangan dan membuka mataku, pemandangan di sekitarku berubah total. aku terdiam di sebuah pintu besar yang menyerupai pintu sebuah kuil. Pintu itu terlihat sangat tua dan dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan menjalar dan dedaunan pada pijakannya. Aku memandang ke arah langit, sebuah bulan yang tampak sangat besar menyinari sekelilingku

"eugh… " ucapku sambil memegang dadaku

"di..di mana a..ku? " ucapku terbata

"tempat apa ini?"

Aku melirik ke kiri dan kekanan, tapi tempat ini sangat sepi. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara dedaunan yang berjatuhan karena tertiup angina.

Aku memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam pintu itu .langkahku terhenti setelah melihat keadaan di dalam pintu ini, sebuah hutan lebat dan gelap.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara di kepalaku

"dengan ini …. Maka ritual telah dimulai "

"a..apa? apa . .maksudnya semua ini? " ucapku

Aku hanya melihat di depanku banyak semak belukar yang menutup jalan di depannya, aku berjalan perlahan dengan menyingkirkan semak semak yang menghalangiku.

"aku menemukannya !"

Aku dikagetkan oleh suara anak kecil yang tiba tiba muncul dari depan. aku sempat mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya pemilik suara itu menunjukkan dirinya dari semak semak. Ternyata hanya seorang anak lelaki, dengan kulit yang agak pucat dan terlihat ketakutan.

"si..siapa kamu? " kataku perlahan

Anak itu mendekatiku, dan aku menghentikan langkahku

"ka..kaa..kamu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tetap menjaga jarak

"Kaka sedang bersembunyi kan? " Tanya anak itu, masih dengan badan yang gemetar ketakutan

"…."

"kaka sedang bersembunyi kan? " tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini sambil menangis

"ber. .bersembunyi? dari siapa?" kataku sambil menunjukkan ekspressi kebingungan

"apa yang terjadi kepada anak ini?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri

Saat aku melamun tiba – tiba anak itu berbicara lagi

"aku disini untuk mencari seseorang yang bersembunyi di hutan pertama " katanya

"hu.. hutan pertama ?" Tanya ku

"kaka benar kan orang yang saya cari " ucapnya memelas

"i..iya" jawabku, karena tidak tega melihat anak itu menagis

Anak itu segera menghapuskan air matanya sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku, aku yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya bisa membalas senyumannya.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk jalan bersama sama. Anak itu terlihat sibuk memegangi sebuah lentera berwarna kemerahan dengan gagang kayu seperti lentera lentera pada jaman dahulu.

"i..itu lentera ditanganmu dimana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk lentera yang berada di tangan anak itu.

"ini aku dapatkan dari orang yang menyuruhku mencarimu, orang itu bilang ini dapat menjauhkanmu dari roh jahat" jelasnya

"roh jahat?" ucapku sambil terus berjalan dan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"aaaaaa….aaaaa"

Aku langsung berbalik dan melihat anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi, aku lihat ke atas hanya ada suara teriakan tadi, teriakan itu menggema dan ada di mana mana

Aku langsung terduduk di pinggir pohon besar, aku pejamkan kedua mataku dan menutp telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"stoooooooop…" teriakku

"kamu dimana? " aku mendengar suara anak itu lagi tapi sedikit samar-samar

"ayo jangan bersembunyi dariku " katanya

Aku perlahan memberanikan diri membuka mata dan telingaku, saat aku melihat ke kiri tiba tiba aku terkejut melihat muka anak itu tepat didepan muka ku. Aku langsung berdiri dan menjauhi pohon itu dan memutar pandanganku kesebelah kanan.

Anak itu sangat pucat dan tidak memiliki bola mata, anak itu mendekat tapi tidak berjalan melainkan melayang.

Aku terus menjerit sambil berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tapi aku tidak berhasil menjauhinya, anak itu kemudian menangkap kakiku sehingga aku terjatuh.

"AAgh. . lepas.. lepaskan aku " teriakku

anak itu naik ke atas tubuhku sambil meraih leherku dengan genggaman tangannya.

"t. .tidak. .lepaskan. ." jeritku

Anak itu tertawa sambil mencekikku dengan kuat. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil, namun kekuatan cekikannya sungguh menyakitkan.

"uhuk. . ugh. .j. jangan. ." kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

Aku mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku untuk mendorong anak itu dari tubuhku dengan hentakan kakiku. Anak itu terlempar dari tubuhku dan menghilang di semak semak.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah dataran tinggi yang sedikit cepat, Aku menuju ke belakang sebuah batu di tebing itu.

"huh…huh" ucapku di sela nafas yang tidak tratur

"kaka kamu dimana? "

Belum sempat aku beristirahat sejenak, suara anak itu terdengar semakin mendekati posisiku. Aku menempelkan tubuhku pada sisi batu tempat aku bersembunyi.

"apakah kamu disana? Kakaaak. . kakaaaaak. . " kata anak itu

aku mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku sambil melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mencari cara agar anak itu tidak menemukanku. Sesaat aku menoleh ke pinggir batu, anak itu tiba tiba menembus dinding batu itu dan mendorongku menuju pinggir tebing itu. Aku yang terkaget tidak mampu menahan dorongan anak itu, pada akhirnya aku terjatuh sambil menjerit hebat.

"aaaaaa…aaaaa..aaaa"

Tubuhku terguling guling menuruni tebing itu sambil sesekali menabrak bebatuan yang tajam di sisi tebing itu. Jeritan panjangku akhirnya berakhir ketika aku hamper tak sadarkan diri di kaki tebing itu. Aku terkapar, rasa perih mulai bermunculan di seluruh tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat beberapa bercak kemerahan perlahan lahan muncul dari balik pakaianku yang juga sobek sobek di beberapa bagiannya.

"akh.. sa..sakit" ucapku

secara perlahan aku mencoba untuk bangun, namun hal itu sia sia, seluruh tubuhku tampak seperti mati rasa dan tak bisa kugerakkan. Sekali lagi aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang menyeramkan tepat di depanku. Aku melihat mayat seseorang yang telah menjadi tulang belulang. Sebuah potongan ranting pohon besar terlihat menembus kepalanya.

Tiba tiba ada sebuah benda yang mulai bersinar di dekat tumpukkan tulang itu, itu seperti lentera yang dibawa oleh anak tadi.

"le. Lentera. . mengusir roh jahat. ." pikirku teringat akan perkataan anak itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku mencoba untuk meraihnya.

Di saaat yang bersamaan, suara anak kecil itu kembali terdengar tidak jauh dari lokasiku. Aku mencoba menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya, namun aku hanya dapat menyentuhnya saja.

"aku. . .menemukanmu. ."

Anak itu muncul tepat di belakangku. Secara perlahan, tampilan anak itu berubah menjadi pucat dan berlumuran darah pada bagian kepalanya. Aku menghentakkan seluruh tubuhku yang terbaring di tanah dan meraih lentera itu. Dengan cepat aku mengarahkannya ke wajah anak itu. Lentera itu bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"AAAAARGH!" anak itu berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya

"akh..hahh..huh.." suara nafasku yang tidak teratur karena rasa sakit yang mendalam

Asap keputihan mulai muncul dari tubuh anak itu seakan akan tubuhnya terbakar. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya saja sambil tetap mengangkat lentera itu. Tubuh anak itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan asap yang semakin lama semakin menebal.

Selama beberapa menit aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan sambil memegangi lututku yang berlumuran darah akibat terjatuh tadi. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah tempat persembahan kecil yang terdapat benda berkilauan di atasnya. Semakin mendekatinya, benda itu semakin jelas seperti sebuah koin atau pin yang dibalut dengan kertas bertuliskan sesuatu seperti mantra. Sesaat setelah aku mengambilnya, suara suara itu kembali muncul di kepalaku.

"tahap pertama. . sudah selesai. . "

"hah?"

Sesaat setelah suara itu muncul, aku membuka mataku lebar lebar sambil memandangi sekitarku.

Semua pepohonan, tebing itu menghilang, digantikan oleh pemandangan kamarku. Aku melirik sekitarku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terpaku memandangi layar televisiku yang bertuliskan

"level. . complete. ."

Aku merasa tubuhku sakit, aku lihat sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan luka goresan, dan lutut ku yang bercucuran darah. Aku meringis sambil menutupi luka di lututku

"a. .apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Ke. Kenapa semuanya menjadi nyata? " pikirku kebingungan

To Be Continue

Part 4

"It's real!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It is real ! -**

"semua yang aku lihat itu benar. ."

Aku mencoba menjelaskan semua hal yang kualami itu kepada seorang perawat yang sedang membalut lututku.

"nona yuri, mungkin anda membutuhkan istirahat terlebih dahulu, kepala anda cedera lumayan berat, beserta semua luka luka di tubuh anda. Mungkin anda sedang berkhayal lalu terjatuh dari bukit disana" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari kota.

"huuh. . bagaimanapun juga tidak aka nada yang percaya akan ceritaku." Kataku sambil mneghela nafas.

*tok* *tok*

Kami berdua memandang pintu kamar itu.

"sepertinya ada yang datang. ." kataku

"se. . sebentar" kata perawat itu sambil dengan cepat menyelesaikan membalut lututku dengan perban.

Aku meraba dahiku yang penuh dengan balutan perban sembari perawatku membukakan pintu itu.

"semua terasa begitu nyata, luka luka ini, sungguh tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapat luka seperti ini di dalam kamarku." Pikirku sambil meraba dahiku

"selamat pagi. . Yuri Tsukikana"

Suara itu membuatku secara reflex mengangkat tanganku sambil mengucapkan salam kembali. Ternyata dia ialah inspektur dari kepolisian yang pada waktu itu memberikan aku permainan itu. Secara perlahan ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelah kasurku.

"umm. . sus, bolehkah aku meminta waktu sebentar bersama nona Tsukikana disini?" kata pria itu dengan sopan

"uh. . b. .baiklah, apabila kalian membutuhkan sesuatu. . d. disana ada. ."

"iyaaaa. . tombol untuk memanggil perawat. . aku mengerti" kataku memotong pebicaraan perawatku

Perawatku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Aku masih saja memegangi dahiku sambil menutup mataku.

"baiklah. . sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, pertemuan sebelumnya tampaknya aku belum sempat. . namaku Hiro . .Hiro Yamakawa" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Yuri. . Yuri tsukikana. . " balasku sambil tetap tidak memandanginya. .

"um. Ehem. . oke, yuri kamu telah berjanji akan melaporkan apapun yang kamu temukan dari permainan itu, lalu apa yang terjadi sampai sampai kamu bisa cedera seperti ini?" tanyanya

"pecuma. . tidak aka nada yang percaya kepadaku. ." kataku kesal

"hm? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengangkat wajahku kepada pria itu. Baru kali ini aku dapat memperhatikan pria itu secara seksama, umurnya mungkin sekitar 27-28 tahun, rambut pendek kecoklatan, ia memakai sebuah kemeja lengkap dengan celana kain dan jaket panjang berwarna coklat.

"hm? Ada apa nona Yuri?"

"eh? T. tidak. . oke akan aku ceritakan" kataku terkejut karenanya.

Aku menceritakan kembali tentang hilangnya Keanu, pacarku, sampai dengan kejadian yang menimpaku kemarin. Aku dapat melihat inspektur Hiro menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"ooo. .kay. . sepertinya banyak hal sudah terjadi hanya dalam satu malam saja. ." katanya sambil memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang.

Aku hanya mengangguk sejenak. Hiro kemudian segera berdiri dan berjalan kea rah jendela.

"jadi. . maksudmu, kamu seperti masuk ke dalam permainan itu? Ma. .maksudku benar benar masuk ke dalam televisi?" katanya

"a. . aku tidak yakin, yang kuingat hanyalah sebuah sinar putih memancar dari layar itu dan poof. . aku terbangun di sebuah hutan belantara yang gelap. " kataku

"hmm. . bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"aku tidak tahu siapa dia. . namun dia mengenakan sebuah kemeja kecil dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, mungkin. . . ."

Pembicaraanku terhenti sejenak.

"eh? A. .ada apa?" Tanya hiro dengan wajah kebingungan

"ssstt. . i. .inspektur. . apakah anda memiliki berkas tentang orang orang yang hilang itu?" tanyaku

"i. .iya. . memangnya kenapa?"

"tolong aku mohon, bisakah kamu membawanya kemari? Mungkin saja ada koneksi antara korban yang hilang dengan kemunculan anak itu. ."

Aku mencurigai penampilan anak itu tidaklah sepantasnya berada di lingkungan pada tahun atau zaman dari game itu. Inspektur hiro tanpa bertanya lagi segera menelpon asistennya di kantor pusat untuk membawakan berkas itu.

"Keanu. . kmu dimana?" kataku perlahan

Airmataku jatuh seketika, aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku sambil mulai menangis. Hiro hanya dapat memandangiku, tidak dapat berkata apa apa sembari ia kembali duduk di dekatku. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada kakiku.

"nona yuri. . apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti dapat membongkar kasus ini semua. ." katanya mencoba menghiburku.

"i. . iya. .ma. .maaf . .hiks. .aku hanya memikirkan anak itu tewas mengenaskan di dalam permainan itu. .ba. . bagaimana dengan Keanu? A . aku. .hiks. ." kataku sambil kembali menangis.

Hiro meletakkan tangannya pada pundakku sambil merabanya, mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang polisi datang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan langsung memberikan sebuah file yang lumayan besar yang penuh dengan kertas kertas di dalamnya. Hiro berjalan kembali ke kasurku sambil membuka buka dile tersebut.

"yeah. . ini dia. . berkas dari 14 korban yang hilang pada kasus itu. ."

Aku menghapu air mataku dengan cepat dan mengangkat file itu. Muncul beberapa nama tak kukenal, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti sesaat. . foto Keanu terpampang disana lengkap beserta biodatanya.

". . Yuri. ." kata hiro sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke pundakku

". . . ."

Aku membalik halaman buku itu lagi, dan aku terdiam lagi ketika melihat sebuah halaman dengan sebuah foto seorang anak kecil.

"hi. . hiro. . a . aku menemukan anak itu. ." kataku sambil menunjuk foto itu

Hiro segera melihat file itu di sebelahku.

"Hisoka. . togu. . 11 tahun. .apakah kamu yakin?" tanyanya

Aku menggangguk sedikit sambil terus membaca biodata dan berita hilangnya anak itu.

"hmm. . kamu yakin yuri? Semuanya masih sangat susah untuk dipercaya dengan akal sehat. ." kata Hiro

Aku menutup mataku sambil menggerutu, kesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi padaku sama sekali tidak ditanggapi.

"bermain. . sendirian. .pada malam hari. .hm. . hal ini yang membuatku sedikit tertarik. ." kata hiro

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataanya sambil terus membaca file file tentang anak itu. Menemukan data dari orangtuanya, beserta alamat rumah dari anak itu.

"hi. .hiro. . apakah anda pernah mengecek rumah dari anak ini?" tanyaku

"hm? Saat itu kami telah melakukan pemeriksaan ke rumah hisoka. .namun sama seperti korban lainnya, semuanya nihil, tidak ada tanda perlawanan, ataupun bercak darah." Katanya sambil mencatat alamat rumah itu

"kita harus kesana lagi. . " kataku

"hm? Oke. . aku akan mengecek rumah itu lagi, akan kucari tahu tentang hisoka dan permainannya. " kata Hiro

"ti. .tidak. .aku akan ikut kesana. ."

"tapi kamu masih terluka seperti ini yuri. . " kata hiro

"inspektur. . aku sudah berjanji akan mencari tahu kemana Keanu dan bersedia untuk melaporkan semuanya kepadamu, secara tidak langsung, aku telah masuk dalam tim investigasi ini." Kataku sambil memaksa

"a. .apa yang harus kulakukan? Selain hal itu? Aku tidak dapat membahayakan orang lain saat menjalankan kasus ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. .

"ijinkan aku masuk ke dalam tim investigasimu. ." kataku

"tidak bisa. . .yuri. ."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil mulai menangis lagi. .

"ugh. . yuri ayolah. . kamu tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang terluka demu tugasku. ." kata hiro kebingungan.

"hiks. .dengan ini. .aku . .hiks. .tidak akan dapat menyelamatkan Keanu. ." kataku sambil menangis. .

"uh. . aargh. . baiklah aku mengijinkanmu. ." kata hiro sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"OKE! Kita pergi" kataku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dan tertawa kepadanya.

"a. .pa. . kmu . . bohong. .huh?" kata hiro

"sudahlah ayo cepat! Bantu aku untuk berjalan" kataku menghiraukan perkataannya

Pada akhirnya dokter mengijinkanku untuk pulang atas ijin dalam kasus investigasi bersama pihak kepolisian. Dengan cepat kami berdua menuju alamt yang tertera pada file itu.

*ting tong*

Selama beberapa menit kami menunggu di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup tua namun rapi. Akhirnya seorang wanita datang untuk membukakan pintu.

"selamat siang. .a. .ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata wanita itu

"selamat sang nona togu. . kami dari kepolisian. . ingin menindak lanjuti atas kasus hilangnya anak nyonya" kata hiro

"hilangnya. . hisoka. ."

Wanita itu langsung terlihat murung namun ia mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kami berbincang bincang di ruangan tengah sambil bertanya Tanya kepada wanita itu.

"nyonya togu. . beberapa hari sebelum anak anda, hisoka menghilang. . apakah dia pernah meminta atau pada kasus ini, membeli sebuah kaset game atau semacamnya?" tanyaku

"hisoka. . saat itu kami pernah mampir di sebuah department store. . aku memang berencana untuk membelikan dia sebuah game konsol yang sedang popular saat itu. . karena ia . . hiks. .berulang. .uh. . maafkan aku" kata wanita itu sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya

"ka. .kami. .mengerti nyonya. . kami sangat turut berduka atas hilangnya hisoka. . tapi . . apakah saat itu anda membelikan sebuah kaset game seperti ini?" kata hiro sambil mengeluarkan CD the 7th itu dan meletakkan di atas meja

"uh. .hiks. .a . aku tidak mengingatnya. . sudah lama sekali. . m. mungkin kalian ingin memeriksa di kamarnya?" kata wanita itu

Kami berdua mengangguk dan nyonya togu pun membimbing kami untuk naik ke lantai 2, dimana merupakan ruangan tidur dari hisoka.

"ma . . maafkan aku ruangannya agak kotor. . aku terkadang tidak dapat membersihkan tanpa teringat akan dirinya. .jadi"

"ti. .tidak apa apa nyonya togu. .terima kasih. ." potongku

Kami berdua sampai di kamar hisoka, kamar itu tertata rapi namun sedikit penuh dengan debu dan sarang serangga. Kami segera mengecek tumpukkan kaset game milik hisoka. Tidak dihiraukan lagi, kami memang menemukan sebuah DVD game berjudul 7th disana. Aku memandangi hiro beberapa detik sambil mengangkat DVD game itu.

"lalu?" Tanya hiro

"aku bertemu dengan hisoka pada hutan pertama, level pertama dari game itu. . aku akan mencoba mengecek kartu memori dari konsol gamenya yang rusak untuk mengecek apabila hisoka benar benar sampai level itu saja sebelum ia menghilang" kataku berbisik pada hiro, tidak ingin ibu hisoka akan ketakutan apabila mengetahuinya.

"wow. . . sangat pintar. ." kata hiro sambil tertawa kecil

"berisik. .cepat ambil kartu memorinya. ." kataku kesal

"umm. .apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya nyonya togu

"ti . .tidak apa apa. . hanya berdiskusi saja. ." kataku sambil berdiri dan membersihkan lututku yang terkena debu dari lantai.

Kami dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusan kami di rumah hisoka dan kembali ke rumahku.

"aku akan mencoba mengecek tentang kartu memori dari para korban lainnya, akan kutelefon apabila sudah mendapatkan semua infonya, kamu bisa ambil milik hisoka ini" kata hiro dari dalam mobil

"oke. . aku akan mengecek milik hisoka ini. ." kataku

Malam itu sungguh terasa sangat mengesankan.

"Semua rahasia dari permainan itu nampaknya akan terungkap . ." pikirku

"last save/ Level 1/Retries 7 times/ 14122011"

Aku terdiam sejenak, memandangi tulisan yang tertera di data kartu memori milik hisoka itu. Memang benar hisoka tidak menyelesaikan level pertamanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghilang.

Aku kembali teringat akan bagaimana hisoka meninggal di dalam game itu sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"anak itu. . lalu ke 13 orang lainnya. . semua terjebak di dalam game ini. . karena apa?" pikirku

Setelah memberikan kabar tentang kebenaran itu kepada inspektur hiro, aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa sambil memandangi layar televisiku yang menyala.

"Keanu. . apakah kamu juga terjebak seperti anak itu?"

*BZZT*

Aku dikagetkan oleh suara aneh dari televisiku. Dengan cepat aku bangun dari sofa dan memandangi layar itu. Mataku terbuka lebar. . mulutku sedikit terbuka, tanpa bisa berkata apa apa.

"2nd Gate. . apakah kamu siap. . yuri?"

Tulisan itu muncul di layarku sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan kembali muncul memenuhi kamarku.

"AAaaarghhh. . t. .tidaaaakkk!" teriakku

To be continued

Part 5

"the twin, the knives, and the ceremony"


End file.
